


Little Chop Shop Girl

by smokalicious



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, G-Spot, Oral, Smut, Wrestling, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: Alternative ending to the almost kiss scene after wrestling between Illya and Gaby.





	

“Don’t you make me put you over my knee.” Illya threatened waving his finger at her. Gaby couldn’t help the rush that gave her. The way it made her heart beat against her chest. The way it made her ache everywhere. Nonetheless, she held her head up high and glared at him. 

 

“So, you don’t want to dance.” She said carefully taking her overly expensive white sunglasses off of her head and setting them on her bed. “But, you do want to wrestle.” 

 

“...No, I did not say that.” Illya shook his head in confusion. Before he could say another word she lowered her torso and rammed herself at him. The top of her head hit his gut, right above his crotch. With a normal sized man she would have hit his chest but Illya was an entire foot taller than her. 

 

He let out an oof but she could have sworn she’d heard him laugh. Which angered her, of course. The pair of them landed on the couch, with her on top and him on the bottom. But they soon fell off with him ontop of her. She didn’t allow that to last long and she flipped them over so she was the one ontop again, it forced the coffee table to move to the side. His hands were on her back, at first. But they moved to her hips grazing her butt. She knew it wasn’t intentional but she jerked her hips downward making him let out a strangled noise. She put one hand on his shoulder leaning her face upward as she slapped him. He gave her an angered look; like he wanted to slap her right back. But, instead of doing that he flipped them over with more force than before so she had more difficulty reversing position.

He put his hand on her shoulder and straddled her hips. Or, rather her legs. If he’d been straddling her hips he’d have to crane his neck way too far. She tried to jerk her legs but he was too heavy and strong. 

 

“Ugh. Bastard.” She muttered. He shook his head and leaned down biting down on her neck, his tongue flicked against her skin and she shivered. She gasped and slapped him again across the face. Hard enough to leave a light pink mark but not hard enough to bruise.

 

He flared his nostrils. Before doing anything else he moved himself so he was up on his knees. She awaited his next move. But he stood to his feet.

 

“I think that’s enough for now.” He announced. She furrowed her eyebrows angrily. He wiped his forehead and went to move towards the door. But she wasn’t having it. She grabbed him by the ankle making him trip forward. He landed with his hands out in front of him. Probably reflexes from all the training he went through to be apart of Russian government. She wouldn’t be surprised if half the techniques were mandatory for every little boy in Russia to learn. He turned himself over quickly so he was lying on his back and shifted upward so he was sitting up and staring at her with anger. 

 

With barely any thought she stood up and hurtled herself towards him until her legs were wrapped around the bottom portion of his torso, right next to his crotch and she was pinning him down to the floor. Their little wrestling match had left her feeling out of breath. She wasn’t sure if she could go any longer. But, she held her ground. Hovering above him. Each of his hands gripped her wrists and kept them placed on his shoulders. Her legs were tightly straddling him and it made her want to gulp. Her pace of breath was heavy as she stared at him. He wasn’t making any moves to further their brawl. He just looked up at her. His grip on her wrists was loose but still evident. She felt her arms slip forward. Her face growing closer to his. One hand fell to the hardwood floor, then the other. His hand slipped upward on her arm until he reached her forearm. Her arms slipped all the way until she was directly above his face and his hands were moving to her shoulders and then waist. His grip was still loose but she felt goosebumps all throughout her body. 

 

Her eyelids were heavy but she was far too rushed to sleep. Her mouth was so close to his she could feel his breath. She, on the other hand was holding her breath. Her nose bumped his but she didn’t move to avoid that. His eyes were shut, only slightly. He still left a crack open to look at her. 

 

She was tired of the slowness. She wanted it fast and rough. She wasn’t a gentle woman, and she didn’t enjoy gentle lovers. And from what she’d seen of Illya, he was far from gentle. 

 

When their lips finally touched, she didn’t just kiss him. She devoured him. Her teeth bit down on his bottom lip and she tugged at him demanding response. His hands gripped her waist as he kissed her back. He grunted every time she added more intensity to their joined lips. One of her hands made it’s way to his hair, gripping it and tugging it. It wasn’t very long, but it was long enough to bundle up into her hands. 

 

She moved her waist a bit lower so it was pressed against his crotch and moved it. Ever so slightly, teasing him. 

 

His own hands gripped her hair and pulled her head up. She breathed heavily.

 

“You are drunk.” He said. She scoffed shaking her head. 

 

“I am German.” She said. “I grew up in East Berlin. All I did was drink and fix cars. I can handle a couple glasses of vodka.” She stroked his hair and moved her hips at a faster pace. He let out a strangled groan and tilted his head back. She put her lips on his jaw and worked her way down to his neck. She sucked until there was an evident mark left. He wore all those turtlenecks so it didn’t really matter. She would give him all the hickeys she wanted. 

 

“Are you sure you aren’t drunk?” He asked her.

 

She bit down on his neck. He groaned, again, and laughed. 

 

“Something funny?” She asked but didn’t move herself from his neck. She could smell him the best from there. He smelt like she’d suspect a russian special agent would smell like. Anger and frustration. She could easily help with one of those two things. 

 

“You should go to bed.” He said. She scoffed into his neck and managed to shook her head pressing a line of kisses from his neck to his cheek. “Wouldn’t want you to do something you would regret. It would… Compromise the mission.” 

 

“Fuck the mission.” She spat. 

 

“No. Not fuck the mission. The mission is important.” He said she shook her head. 

 

“Right now it is not.” She decided. She kissed his adam’s apple, her chin brushing up against his shirt. 

 

“You would regret it in the morning. You would not want to talk to me and we would not be able to do our jobs.” He said. He was worrying far too much. She sighed and rose herself. Her legs were still tight against his hips as she put herself in a sitting position. She blew a few strands of her long, overly done brown hair. She wasn’t used to it, not even in the slightest.

 

“Fine, if you do not want me I might as well go and ask Solo for his assistance. I’m sure he would be more than happy to oblige.” She said. She moved to get off of him but his hands held her hips keeping her in place as he rose his torso so his face was right next to hers. 

 

“You will do no such thing.” He growled. She couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“And why not?” She was taunting him. She knew what she was doing, he knew what she was doing. It was all perfectly obvious. 

 

“Because… You are my fiancée. For the mission. If someone were to see you entering Jack Deveny’s suite so late at night our cover would be blown.” He said. Every time he spoke he blew his breath on her lips. She rolled her eyes.

 

“You worry too much. I’m sure nobody would think anything of it.” She said. She wanted him to say something specific. Something that wasn’t about the stupid mission. But, if he was too stubborn and stupid to say it she would just antagonize him further. She tried to get herself up a second time, pushing herself off of him with her hands on his shoulders but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her. 

 

“A fiancée should be loyal to her future husband.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

She shook her head. “You’re not even my fiancée.” 

 

“As far as anyone at this hotel is concerned, I am.” He said as he moved one of his large hands from her wrist to her hip. This time, below her shirt. She bit her bottom lip at the feeling of his skin on hers. 

 

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re not.” She snapped, but in a whispering tone. 

 

“As far as your uncle is concerned, I am.” He said. “As far as the maid staff is concerned, I am. As far as Jack Deveny is concerned, I am. As far as everyone is concerned you are my woman.” She let out the breath she’d been holding in and shook her head.

 

“I am my own woman.” She growled as she pushed him onto his back again.

 

“I don’t belong to you or anyone else, have you got that?” She asked. She put her arm over his chest and pushed down so it would be difficult for him to get up or push her away. 

 

“I like my women strong.” He was smiling. He never seemed to smirk. That was more Solo’s style, smirkish and cocky. From what she could tell, Illya didn’t seem to like himself very much. It wasn’t that he hated himself, it was just he didn’t put himself above everyone else. He was a loyal man. She admired that. If she had anyone to actually be loyal to, she would gladly be. 

 

“I’m not your woman.” She said. They were bantering, at this point. It wasn’t an argument it was just a back and forth.

 

He put a hand on the back of her head and pushed downward so their lips were together again. This time, there was definite tongue. Her hand almost impulsively moved away from his chest so it was propping her up. 

 

“Not my fiancée, not my woman. What are you, then?” He asked against her lips. She licked a line on his bottom lip.

 

“Gabrielle Teller.” She answered, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. It wasn’t strange, kissing him. Not as strange as she would have suspected. With previous lovers, they’d all taken so long to get to know. So long for her to actually want to kiss them. 

 

He kissed down to her neck. This time, it was him sucking marks there. She knew she’d regret not stopping him later. But, for now she’d allow it and savor it. She was sure that the makeup provided for her was capable of covering a few neck marks here and there. 

 

She let out a soft whimper and arched her neck upward to give him more room to roam. She liked the feeling of his hands on her, and his lips. But something deep within her wanted to tease him even more. To make him really want it. 

 

“Wouldn’t want to do something you would regret in the morning.” She quoted. He scoffed. But, regardless she moved to get herself up and off of him. This time he didn’t hold her down by her hips or wrists but twisted them over so he was entirely on top of her. 

 

“I will not regret it.” He said. She noted how he said will instead of would. He buried his face in her neck once more. Nipping and biting and licking. He was wild and she loved it. She couldn’t help but let out little moans, and he was barely even doing anything. She wondered how focal she would be with his full length deep inside of her. Seeing as how tall he was he must have other long parts. 

 

“You will not regret what?” She asked. Not because she didn’t know perfectly well what he was referring to, but because she wanted to hear him say it. 

 

“I will not regret fucking you.” He said. Finally. She swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat and grinned widely. His face rose from her neck and he studied her face. He was satisfied with her response and kissed her. Chastely, but wet and nice. He then moved his lips to hover above her shirt. He undid the buttons with skill, only needing one hand. He didn’t even fumble, which was impressive. 

 

She hadn’t been wearing a bra, so her breasts were bare to him within seconds. He cupped one with a large hand and his mouth latched onto the other. Her breasts weren’t very large, but she had a slender waist and wide hips making them at least appealing. Illya seemed to enjoy them. His tongue flicked at her nipple and he sucked, gently but firmly. It made her smile widen and her teeth dig into her bottom lip. She could tell he was very good with his tongue. 

 

He switched back and forth between her breasts. His tongue wetting them up and making them rock hard, his hand groping them and making them taut. It didn’t take long for him to move his lips down to her stomach. He seemed to be savoring every inch of her body and she found that incredibly arousing. His lips were surprisingly soft considering the state of the rest of his body. 

 

He moved his torso up slightly as he tugged at the top of her pants pulling them down and off her slender legs. She bit down on her bottom lip while he resumed his pepper of kisses throughout her torso. This time he made his way down to her hips. She furrowed her eyebrows. He sucked on her hip bone and went down to press kisses to her spread thighs. 

 

“What are you doing down there?” She asked. She couldn’t deny the fact that it felt really nice. But she was confused. How was he meant to fuck her if his head was all the way down there? 

 

He looked up at her momentarily, but said nothing. 

 

He kissed all around her panties. They were white with floral lace patterns all around. They were far different from what she was used to wearing in her old life back behind the wall. Back in Germany. She usually wore oversized, high waisted, white cotton underwear. These were far nicer. And, clearly more appealing. At least, to men. Specifically Illya. He kept kissing the individual flowers. It sent little shockwaves up and down her spine each time he did. 

 

He, finally, gathered her undergarment and pulled it down her legs like he had with her pajama bottoms. She was now completely bare, excluding her top which was fully unbuttoned and only attached at her back. 

 

“What are…” She began to ask again but before she could even think about finishing her sentence his lips were latched over her cunt and his tongue was flicking at the little nub above her entrance. It made her clench her hole and widen her eyes as she grasped one hand on his hair tightly. He grunted against her but she was too distracted to wonder if she’d actually hurt him. She must not have because his tongue grew more erratic and ecstatic.

 

The work he’d done on her nipples was nothing in comparison to what he was doing to her down there. It was an incredible feeling. She didn’t think it was something men did-- putting their tongue on a girl. She thought that was just a thing women could do to a man. Illya was certainly proving her wrong as he lapped at her wet sex. She was certain no man had ever made her so fucking soaking. 

 

He nipped and sucked and licked at her clit until she couldn’t contain the noises she was making. Moans, grunts, and whimpering. It was so excessive she knew those walking up and down the halls could hear them loud and clear. Though, she was also sure that her little wrestling match with Illya made quite the noise, too. She just hoped Solo couldn’t hear the pair of them. She didn’t know him very well, but it was a given that he would taunt her and Illya to no end. 

 

She covered her mouth with one of her free hands while the other still full of his hair. She bit down on her palm knowing it would leave small little indents. But, she didn’t care. 

 

He brought one of his hands downward, off of her thigh while the other rubbed circles into her skin. One finger slipped into her. Her cunt stretched over his finger as it entered her. Usually she wouldn’t be so sensitive to one finger but she hadn’t had sex in almost a year. And she hadn’t had such a skilled and attentive partner in ever. When he entered her with a second finger she couldn’t help but let a moan slip past her hand. 

 

His body moved up her body. She whimpered, sad that his tongue wouldn’t continue. But, it didn’t matter. His fingers were now thrusting in and out of her cunt. 

 

“Move your hand.” He instructed. She obeyed moving her hand so it rested against her stomach. He then kissed her lips. It sent another jolt down her spine to her core. She loved the feeling of his lips. They were soft, unlike the rest of him. His hands were rough and calloused but they felt like heaven deep inside her. 

 

When his mouth opened she moved her tongue outward and upward so she could press it against his. But, he moved his head to stop her before she could. 

 

“I’m going to make you come with my mouth. But,” He moved a single hand to grasp one of her wrists, and then the other. He pinned them above her head. His hands were so big they could fit at least three of her twists at once. “I don’t want you covering your mouth. I want you to be very, very loud. I want to make sure the cowboy can hear us like he’s made us hear him.”

 

They’d been trying their very best to ignore it, but it was very obvious that Napoleon was with a woman upstairs. Him and whoever the poor girl was hadn’t stopped at just one time. No, of course not. If Gaby’s math was correct they were already on their third round. There were thumps against the ceiling of Gaby and Illya’s room. The muffled moans of both of them. 

 

Gaby nodded her head without uttering a word. She was too flushed and breathtaken to speak. She just wanted his mouth back on her cunt. 

 

“Be as vocal as possible.” He said. She nodded again. He made his way back down her body, and took his time while doing so. He chose where he kissed her, and it wasn’t anywhere near where she wanted. Her naval, her hip, her thigh. Her clit was throbbing, desperate for pressure. 

 

Somewhere along the way his fingers had stopped their movements. They didn’t move from inside of her, she could clench her walls around them but it wasn’t enough. He curled his fingers hitting different points of the wall of her cunt. He shifted his hand around until he hit just the right part and her stomach clenched making her involuntarily jerk her head forward. He smiled up at her before pressing the tip of his finger against just the right spot once more. His mouth latched onto her clit and he lapped his tongue against it. His licking motions were in sync with that of his two fingers. They were long and thick inside of her. Her head carefully rested back against the ground her breath forcing her chest to heave up and down. 

 

His tongue worked around her clit. The sides, right above it, and directly ontop of it. His fingers were now multitasking. They went from thrusting in and out of her to flicking and pressing down on her special spot. She hadn’t even known that spot existed before now. But, she was glad that it did. She was also thankful that he knew where it was and how to get to it. It definitely seemed like a trippy part to grasp at. It made her wonder how much practice he had to have with however many girls. 

 

Those thoughts, the thoughts that stirred up jealousy soon blurred when the sounds of her own moans flooded her ears. She hadn’t realized how loud she’d let herself be. But, the fact that she was well aware of her own noises didn’t stop her from making them. She was doing what Illya had asked her to do. She was doing something that made him grind his crotch against the rug and look up at her through hooded eyelids. His blue eyes were so dilated that it was hard to detect the blue hues. But, they were very much there. 

 

She managed to keep her hands above her head, exactly where he’d told her to keep them. She wanted to reach down and grip at his hair or her own breasts or something at least. But, she knew that probably wasn’t the right thing to do. She didn’t want to do anything that would potentially make him want to stop what he was doing. 

 

By this point his tongue was flat, covering the entirety of her clit. Not one single centimeter of her most sensitive little nub. It was all so overwhelming. He was touching and manipulating the most vulnerable parts of her. The sound of that in her head seemed like something she would hate. But, the sensations all throughout her body made her love it. 

 

It was all so overwhelming for her. She didn’t know what to think, what to do, what to say. She felt weak except with the sensations one would feel when powerful. 

 

When she came, she came hard. Her walls milking around his fingers. Clenching and unclenching. Her clit throbbed and numbed. The spot he’d been poking at… She had no idea how to describe what that was doing. But, it was bringing tears to her eyes. She’d never cried from bliss before. It made her feel stupid. But, her body was preoccupied with orgasm to care.

 

Her throat made the strangest noise when his fingers slipped out of her and his tongue went back into his mouth. She felt like literal jelly against the floor. Any stress that had built up in her chest was virtually gone. For the first time in years she felt like she could sleep like a baby.

 

“I figure,” Gaby managed between breaths, “I should return the favor.” She wanted to, she really did. But her hands didn’t want to move from where they were placed. She still hadn’t fully caught her breath. She wasn’t sure she would make much of a lasting impression. And, boy, did she want to make an impression.

 

“Another time.” He said, seeming to sense she wasn’t in much of a position to use her mouth on him. Instead, he scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his torso and her legs around his waist. Her cheek slumped against his shoulder. She felt guilty. Guilty for leaving him clearly aroused when he had focused on her pleasure and her pleasure alone.

 

“But…” She said, eventually.

 

“Another time.” He insisted. She was far too tired to disagree again. She would take him up on that offer for another time. She would get him off just as he got her off. And she would make sure it left him equally as jelly-like. 

 

He was so strong and much larger than her. Most men would be grunting the entire time they had to carry a woman her size. But, he definitely didn’t make a peep. She was probably the same weight as most of the barbells he lifted.

 

He was gentle when he put her on her bed. It made her feel like a feather. Light and delicate. She was anything but delicate. 

 

Her eyes were closed but she could feel him looking at her. Watching her half asleep self.

 

“Goodnight little chop shop girl.” He said. She didn’t respond. But, when he moved to go away she reached out and grabbed his hand. He stilled momentarily. She wanted to tell him to stay. To sleep with her. But, it just came out as little mumbles. 

 

He shifted so he was directly facing her. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her lips. She could only just barely kiss back, but she did. 

 

“Goodnight.” He said once more. Her hand broke off his and dangled down beside her.

 

He returned to his own bed. At least, she assumed he did. 

 

She stayed where she was. Mostly naked, under a few layers of blanket. Spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a part two where she returns the favor. Dunno. You tell me, should I?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: curlyfray.tumblr.com
> 
> Send suggestions and requests and prompts! I encourage you!


End file.
